


The Cabin

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Dean Winchester, Deepthroating, Dildos, Extremely Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, Fisting, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Riding, Sex Toys, Somnophilia, Statutory Rape, Top Sam Winchester, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sam can't even wait until they get to their cabin to fuck his nephew. But could you when your nephew is naked in his booster seat moaning at every bump in the road because he keeps hitting his prostate with the dildo attached to his booster?These two end up getting a surprise visit by none other than Castiel's father, Dean Winchester. Luckily, for Sam, Dean wants to join the fun, not ruin it.Castiel is seven years old, Sam is twenty-two, Dean is twenty-six.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Castiel/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 35
Kudos: 186
Collections: Anonymous





	1. The Ride To The Cabin

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't read the tags or the summary, that is on you, I am aware of the fact this story has zero redeeming qualities. No need to comment that.

Castiel hated the drive to the cabin, he just wanted to be naked and filled already he would whine. Which is exactly why he was in his booster seat, naked sitting on a dildo. Any time there's a bump in the road he'd cry out Sam's name. 

  
Sam was able to ignore it most of the time but it became more difficult when Castiel started to eat his popsicle. "Fuck, Baby, you're starting to distract me from the road." The noises he was making and how quickly it was melting, Sam was about ready to pull over and fuck Castiel until he physically couldn't. 

  
"I'm sorry, Unc' Sam." Castiel was about to put the popsicle away, looking upset and guilty. Sam popped open his jeans as he approached the stop sign. No one was around, if he wanted he could fuck Castiel outside on the hood and no one would even know. But it was hot and it would burn both of them. So instead the radio got turned up. 

  
"You can continue, I'm just going to put the music on so I'm not just listening to your beautiful noises," Sam told him and drove a little faster, biting his bottom lip to force himself to stay focused. 

  
"O- ok- AY!" Castiel screamed after a big bump that made him lift off his seat. 

  
"Thank God we're only a few miles away. Don't cum." 

  
Castiel had finally finished the popsicle, and Sam knew there was nothing but bumps now leaving Castiel gripping onto the handles of his booster."I know! Saving it for you!"

  
Sam spared a glance and smirked at the words, he could see that with one touch Castiel would be cumming, "Good, Baby." 

  
Sam knew how bumpy the roads are to the cabin and had a feeling Castiel wouldn't make it. They had agreed Sam couldn't fuck Castiel until he came in Sam. And Sam, he really wanted Castiel's first load in him. 

  
Sam pulled over, he could've stopped in the middle of the road if he wanted, no one except Winchesters use those roads, but it was really to let Castiel know what he was doing. 

  
Sam got out and pushed the seat down, Castiel got the hint and unbuckled, "Stay right there." Sam demanded as he started to strip. 

  
He did it outside, there was no point in trying to do it outside of the car when they had zero chances of being caught. 

  
Sam liked how focused Castiel was as he unbuttoned his shirt. Watching Sam's movement as if he was in a trance. 

  
Sam ditched the undershirt today and threw the flannel in the front seat. Since his pants were already opened he just had to push them down. He almost went commando but the feeling of his cock pushing against his jeans during the entire drive didn't sound like the best idea. The pants had the same fate as his flannel. 

  
Sam climbed in and laid down, motioning for Castiel to get up. "Go ahead, Baby." Castiel got off the dildo, gasping at the sudden change. He felt empty but pushed aside the feeling as he crawled between Sam's legs. Sam lifted up his hips so Castiel could pull them off of him. Castiel accidentally dropped them outside of the car but Sam promised it was fine, just leave them. 

  
Castiel let out a whimper when he saw the hole he was about to be in. He's seen it before but it was different knowing what he was about to do. "You okay, Angel?" 

  
"Yes. It's a lot." Case replied before moving closer and pushing his tip in. Castiel wasn't big but without any prep, Sam moaned at the feeling. He would have to let Castiel know later that you always prep the person, but right now he just wanted the seven-year-old to cum in him. 

  
Sam knew Castiel wasn't going to last long, it was really no surprise that after a few thrusts Castiel was gripping onto Sam's legs as he came. 

  
The poor baby was shaking, Sam pulled him onto his lap for a kiss. Castiel could barely focus on anything, he was ready to fall asleep after that orgasm. 

  
Sam didn't really mind, he swirled his tongue in Castiel's mouth, licking up the tasty treat popsicle Castiel had finished not that long ago. All Castiel could do was flutter his eyes, barely managing to stay up. 

  
"Oh, Baby, you did so well. You can rest, I'm going to fill you up right now. Go to sleep, Baby, it's alright." Sam assured the lad who nodded and closed his eyes, trusting his uncle to take care of him.

  
Sam ran his hands over the boy's body, noting how every touch got some type of reaction from Castiel even after his breathing evened out. 

  
Sam wrapped his tongue around Castiel's won't little nipples, and didn't stop sucking, and biting them until they were beautifully raw.

  
Moving down Sam licked all the way down until he got to Castiel's overspent tiny little cocklet and swallowed it. Castiel began to whine in his sleep and Sam couldn't find it in him to stop. Castiel squirmed and shivered and Sam kept his hands on Castiel's hips, Sam could've stayed there all day, except he had a problem that needed to be solved. 

  
He looked down at his own cock the precum that was leaking out, he had lube in the car but when looking at Castiel's stretched out hole and the sleeping boy Sam didn't even pretend to consider grabbing it. Instead, he lined himself up and pushed himself in all the way, not stopping until his balls hit Castiel's ass. 

  
Castiel made a speaking noise that reminded Sam of how Castiel hiccups. Castiel's hiccups worry Dean a lot, everything about Castiel worried Dean. How Castiel is so much smaller than everyone else in his class, how Castiel runs for his Uncle Sam over him. How Castiel's clothing always has these weird white stains that Dean swears looks like cum but Dean can't even begin to consider how that would happen. 

  
Sam was gleeful at that thought, Dean seeing how lazy Sam is at hiding what he is doing and Dean refusing to acknowledge it. 

  
Or, perhaps Dean does know, and still lets Sam babysit because he likes the idea of Sam pounding into his sweet little angel. Maybe he wants to see Sam squeeze out everything in the little boy, to see the lad completely fucked out all by his little brother Sam. 

  
Those delicious thoughts had Sam thrusting into Castiel ruthlessly, Sam looked at the gorgeous boy that was under him. 

  
He decided the boy who had not a single blemish, hair, was completely perfect in every single way needed some markings on his body so everyone knew this perfect boy was his. Castiel was his little angel. He belonged to Sam, not anyone else. He could possibly share the seven-year-old, but no matter what, Castiel would still be Sam's. 

  
Sam thrusted into his nephew for what felt like hours, marking him all over his chest, stomach, flipping the boy over to mark his back. Sam ate up all the noises that escaped Castiel's mouth as he slept. How was it that Dean's mistakes ended up granting Sam's greatest wish?

  
Sam flipped Castiel back over and smiled when he saw Castiel's expressions, the boy was trying to wake up but was too tired to. Sam set his hand on Castiel's stomach and was able to feel every single thrust, it didn't take long for Sam to start reaching his climax. 

  
With the thought of after Sam finishes in Castiel, he's going to buckle the boy back into his booster on the dildo that's been filling his boy the entire car ride there. The last mile is nothing but bumps that would have Castiel screaming out Sam's name if he was awake. Sam's pace picked up and he came shouting Cas! 

  
It took a moment for Sam to come down from his high and when he did and saw what he did to Castiel, he wished he panicked and wanted the marks to wash away but instead Sam smirked at his work and placed another one on Castiel's neck. Right where anyone can see. 

  
Sam pulled out of Castiel and picked him up, struggling a bit to slip the boy back onto the toy, and keeping the boy upright. Sam managed though and buckled Castiel up, he got out, closed the door and couldn't help but grin at the thought of Castiel's predicament. 

  
Sam got his phone and rigged it to face Castiel, he would delete it after showing it to Castiel and pushed record. He started the car back up and purposely went for the biggest bumps. 

  
God, the noises the sweet boy was making had Sam already excited for the next round. When Sam finally parked in front of the cabin he wasn't sure if he was disappointed or not, he missed the noises his Baby was making but it meant he could fuck Castiel and squeeze those noises out with his dick. 

  
Sam got out and shivered at the feeling of being nude outside, he knew no one was around but the breeze was something new. He carried all the food in, and the toys he had packed for the weekend, this was going to be one that neither Castiel nor Sam would ever forget. 

  
With that thought, Sam finally got his angel out of the car, along with his phone, stopping the recording. God, he looked beautiful with his new look, Sam was going to ruin this boy completely this weekend and no one could stop him.

  



	2. Joining In The Fun

"Unc' Sammy?" Castiel asked rubbing his eyes, barely holding onto Sam's phone. Sam had asked him because he wanted to hold his boy and only his boy. Sam was running his hands over Castiel's butt, squeezing it. It was amazing how small he was compared to Sam's hands.

  
When Sam pushed a finger in he knew if he so desired, he could fit his entire hand in Castiel's hole right now. "Yes, Baby?"

  
"Mmm, sore," Castiel whined, Sam, pushed another finger in and heard Castiel let out a cry, Sam looked down at his face and it was scrunched up in pain. 

  
"You are? Does it hurt?" Sam asked and pushed in a third, he was usually a lot more gentle with his angel, but he couldn't help it today. Sam was going to take any and everything he wanted today. 

  
"A lil," Castiel admitted, Sam nodded and set him down on the couch's ottoman. Running his hand over Castiel's chest as an attempt to soothe him. 

  
Sam didn't think Castiel even registered the fact he had four fingers in him now. Sam took the phone from his hands and clicked onto the video. Pausing it and moving up to the couch. Castiel was angled to have his legs spread open if anyone walked in they'd see Sam fisting the seven-year-old as Sam pushed in his last finger. 

  
"Aww, I'm sorry, the road was really bumpy. Do you want to see how bumpy it was?" Sam asked using his free hand to hold the phone in front of the two so they could watch it together. 

  
Sam pushed play and was very pleased with the visual. Sam's hand inside the boy didn't stop moving, the boy was gasping at the feeling. "Look, see, you kept lifting off the seat, and look at your little cocklet, bouncing up with every bump. No wonder you're sore." Sam told Castiel as they both watched in awe, he nodded and arched in his uncle's lap. 

  
"Calm down, Angel, you're barely paying attention." Sam scolded and Castiel forced himself to stay still, it was amazing to see him sleeping and still enjoying the feeling of a cock thrusting into him while his body bounced up and down. 

  
"Unc'?" Castiel asked still looking at the video, he was squirming a bit because of Sam's hand but was obviously trying to focus on the video. 

  
"Yeah, Cas?"

  
"Thought no marks." He said tearing his eyes away for a second to look into Sam's eyes before going back to watching it. 

  
Sam sucked in some air and realized just how prominent they were, perhaps it wasn't his best idea but Castiel looked great with them. "I know, I know but I couldn't resist, you're too gorgeous to not paint," Sam praised him and Castiel nodded as he understood perfectly, or at least acted as if he did. 

  
"Baby?" Castiel looked up knowing Sam was giving him permission to. 

  
"You've had a lot of fun with this hole, " Sam pushed against Castiel's prostate which got a yelp pulled out of Castiel, "what about this one?" Sam asked as he leaned down to lick Castiel's lips. Castiel opened his mouth and Sam began to kiss him properly. Castiel moaned as Sam continued to push at his prostate, Sam dropped his phone in favor of teasing Castiel's nipples.

  
They could watch the video later, Sam just wanted to give this boy a little more affection right now. Sam continued to swirl his tongue in the little boy's mouth and could tell Castiel was a little too excited when his teeth kept hitting against his. Sam smiled and pulled back knowing he had something to say. 

  
"Hmm, lick you like ice cream?" Castiel practically purred, Sam moved his hand from his nipples to his beautiful little cocklet. 

  
Castiel's hips kept moving in a circular motion, Sam was sure Castiel wasn't even aware of the fact that he was moving. "Yes, you're gonna lick me like a popsicle. Do you want to try and deepthroat me again?" 

  
"Yes, I try with your toys." That had Sam surprised when did this seven-year-old have the time to do have of the stuff he does? Opening himself up for Sam before I get home to watch him, deepthroating the toys he begged Sam to leave for him, how was this boy real?

  
"Oh, really? And what's the outcome?" Sam asked lightly teasing his little cock that was leaking a bit. Sam wanted to run his tongue across it but thought Castiel wanted to lick his more. 

  
"I did it. I hum and it helps." 

  
How many times did Castiel pick up a dildo and force it down his throat, tears streaming across his face with the only thought of Sam? "I love that you practice things for me, you're so fucking, perfect Baby." 

  
Sam pulled his hand out of Castiel and lifted Castiel off of him onto the floor. Castiel turned around and got on his knees, licking his lips as he was at the eye level of his uncle's cock. 

  
"Alright, open up." Sam sat up a bit, "There we go, you look amazing like that, Castiel." Sam praised, running his fingers through his baby's hair. 

  
"He does, doesn't he?" Sam's eyes shot up to the entrance of the house, Dean was standing there with his arms crossed. 

  
Had Sam spent less time looking at Dean's face and more time at Dean's cock, he would've seen the obvious bulge. "Oh, fuck! Dean, I can explain!"

  
"Explain what?" Dean walked closer, not losing eye contact for a second with his brother, "That I trusted you with my son and the first thing you decide to do is to force him on his knees for you?"

  
Sam looked down at Castiel would seem to have not even noticed the situation at hand, just spending all his concentration to take his uncle further down his throat. 

  
"Dean I am so sorry-"

  
"Sammy, we are so far from sorry right now," Dean said towering over them, "Sorry doesn't take away from the fact that you have used my son as your own personal fuck toy, and from the looks of it, you didn't even plan to share. I thought I taught you better, Sammy. I guess not." 

  
It took Sam a moment to process Dean's words and the implications of them. 

  
"What?"

  
"Look, you have Castiel so well trained, he didn't even let you move from his mouth and he's sucking you off like it's his oxygen, like he needs you, Sammy. How did you do that without your big brother in mind?" Dean asked lowering himself down to Castiel, rubbing his son's shoulders, taking in the sight of all the marks Sam left on him. 

  
"I don't really know what to say," Sam said watching his brother run his hands across Castiel's body as Castiel stuck to his mission. 

  
"I do, are you going to share your toys, Sammy?"

  
Dean moved onto the couch, out of Castiel's way, and cupped Sam's face, it was no surprise that Sam let out a breathy, "Yes." 

  
"Good. To think I came here to pick up my golf clubs and instead was rewarded with this beautiful picture. God, aren't I lucky?" Dean asked, and Sam nodded, now wondering when did Dean get here? Did he see Castiel spread out on his lap as he fingered Castiel? Or did he just see Castiel get into position to suck him off?

  
Sam saw it in Dean's eyes that he thought Sam was going to submit to him and bit his brother's lips. "Take your clothes off." He murmured, pulling his brother's lips a bit before letting go. 

  
"Bossy." Dean teased but did as he told, Sam watched as his older brother stripped in front of him and his son. Castiel had begun to watch when he heard Sam tell his Dad to strip. 

  
Castiel loved his uncle and knew he was his Uncle Sam's, but it didn't stop him from wondering what his Dad would feel like filling him up. 

  
"Of course, I am," Sam smirked and waited for Dean to lose the rest of his clothing. Once Dean pushed down his boxers, letting them fall onto the ground like the rest of his clothing Sam motioned his head towards the couch. "Now sit down. Castiel, let go for a second." Castiel didn't obey, he instead started to suck even harder, Sam raised his voice, "Cas."

  
Sam didn't shout or even use any venom in his voice, but Castiel obeyed this time knowing Sam had no problem punishing him. Castiel wondered if the punishment would be Sam leaving Castiel out of the fun and only focusing on his Daddy. 

  
Castiel pushed down that fear and listened carefully for his next instructions. 

  
"Go sit on your Dad." Castiel nodded and didn't hesitate to lower himself on his Daddy. 

  
"We're going to jump in right away, huh?" Dean panted as Castiel shifted on his lap, fuck the boy was tight. Dean wasn't sure how Sam had managed to fit his hand up in his son's hole or how Castiel managed to impale himself on his cock. 

  
"Do you want to wait and knit first, Dean?" Sam teased now standing and towering over him. 

  
"No." 

  
Sam liked the way the tables and turned, Dean, looked scared but excited for what was going to happen. "Then shut up, and kiss me." 

  
Dean didn't hesitate to do so, opening his mouth as Sam pushed his tongue in. Sam had expected to fight for dominance but it seemed like Castiel got his submissive behavior from his father. The only way he could tell he was kissing his brother and not his nephew was because his brother's mouth was bigger. 

  
"Not bad, " Sam said pulling away, he noted the sated look on his brother's face. "Now, Castiel is really tired so he isn't going to be able to fuck himself on you like he normally would, so you're going to have to move him yourself." 

  
Dean quickly grabbed onto his son's hips and looked up for his brother's permission to start. Sam nodded it and loved the moan that escaped out of both of his lover's mouths. He let them get into a pace before moving in front of Castiel's mouth. He moved his cock across Castiel's face, loving how eager Castiel looked knowing he was going to be able to swallow his Uncle Sammy again. 

  
"Cas, open up again," Sam demanded and pushed his dick in as far as he could, Castiel choked on it but began to hum. 

  
Sam looked at his brother who became sit again, "Go on Dean. Fuck your son. Fuck your seven-year-old son while your little brother fucks his mouth." Dean did as he was told, letting out a loud moan as he did, Sam looked down at Castiel who was crying. 

  
Sam wiped away the tears and whispered encouragement to his nephew. Sam only tore his eyes away when he heard,

  
"How long?" Sam hadn't expected that question while they were fucking Castiel together. 

  
Sam had thought about lying but what was the point? "The first time I got to babysit him for a whole night." 

  
"He was two at the time, " Dean moaned, "fuck you've been doing this for five years?"

  
Sam nodded and thought of that day. Sam had offered to babysit for free because he saw how panicked Dean was. He had to go to work but had no one to watch Castiel. 

  
He didn't think of touching the boy until he was bathing Castiel and Castiel had wanted him to get in. Castiel had been interested in Sam's cock and Sam let him touch it, after that, Sam was ruined. 

  
"Not exactly this, I eased him in," Sam said smiling at the memory. 

  
Dean was still putting everything together, "Fuck, you were only seventeen, still in high school!" 

  
Sam laughed at his brother's reaction, "Yep, you kept trying to push me to go, date girls, to have fun before I was an adult, not even realizing just how much fun I was already having." 

  
Sure Sam and Cas weren't having full-on sex, the majority of the time it was Sam kissing Castiel, and eating him out, not even attempting to enter the boy. Hell, he had tried to stop but Castiel would seek him out and ask his uncle for more. Sam knew after a few months that there was no such thing as quitting his nephew. 

  
"God, I wish I had seen that," Dean panted, Sam shrugged. He wishes he could see that too. 

  
Sam thought of what else Dean has missed with Castiel and had a great idea. "Hmm, you know what? I think I'm going to have him fuck you next. It's only fair."

  
Dean stopped pumping his hips into Castiel until he looped one arm around Castiel so he had one free hand. He gripped his son's little cock, if he could even call it that, Dean thought. "This little thing is going to fuck me?"

  
"Yes, trust me, you'll love what comes afterward." Sam winked knowing Dean would love Sam's proposition of Dean fucking into Castiel while Castiel was asleep, and Sam pounding into Dean at the same time. 

  
"I trust you, Sammy." Dean panted increasing his pace into Castiel at the same time as Sam. 

  
"I know."


End file.
